


Come cera calda fra le dita

by MyPride



Series: Lover Saved [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Se vuoi cominciare con qualcosa di leggero, sbirro, ho anche delle manette», lo informò il guerriero, accennando con il capo all'armadietto che il poliziotto aveva contemplato qualche attimo prima. Okay, adesso sapeva almeno una delle diavolerie presenti là dentro. Le altre non voleva scoprirle.<br/>«Ho sempre voluto provare il bondage», la buttò lì Butch, al che Vishous si accigliò.<br/>«Fai sul serio?»<br/>«Maledettamente sul serio»<br/>[ Prima classificata al contest «Choose your quotes!» indetto da Lady Nonsense ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come cera calda fra le dita

**Titolo:** Come cera calda fra le dita  
**Fandom:** Black Dagger Brotherhood  
**Tipologia:** One-shot [ 5286 parole [](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
**Personaggi:** Butch O'Neal, Vishous, Rhage  
**Rating:** Rosso  
**Genere:** Generale, Erotico, Malinconico, Vagamente Sentimentale, Angst  
**Avvertimenti:** Slash, Linguaggio colorito, Light Bondage, Rimming, Ambientato tra la fine del terzo e l'inizio del quarto libro  
**Frase scelta:** Massacrerei il mondo intero, se solo tu mi amassi  
**Ideal Seduction:** #10. Vuoto  
**Big p0rn table:** 04\. Casa di campagna/hotel › Bondage › Manette  
**Una ficcy... al prompt:** 09\. Manette › 69. Notte › 77. Mani legate  
**Piscina dei prompt:** Black Dagger Brotherhood, Vishous/Butch, Una sola notte è meglio di nulla  
**Note:** Scritta per il contest [Choose your quotes](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10328495) indetto da Lady Nonsense

BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD © J.R. Ward. All Rights Reserved.

                             

 _ **C**_ on una smorfia, Vishous si ripulì il viso dal sangue del lesser contro cui aveva combattuto prima di rinfoderare il pugnale, fulminando poi Rhage con un'occhiata che avrebbe potuto incenerirlo anche senza l'aiuto di quella fottuta mano luccicante che possedeva. Come suo solito, quell'idiota di Hollywood aveva voluto strafare, quando lui, invece, aveva pensato ad un lavoro rapido e pulito che avrebbe in seguito evitato di sporcare inutilmente i sedili della sua Escalade. Nay, okay... stava scherzando. La verità era che non si sarebbe voluto trovare per niente nei paraggi se Rhage, perdendo la calma, si sarebbe trasformato nella Bestia. L'aveva già visto in azione, e, se tanto gli dava tanto, l'idea di venir sbrindellato pezzo dopo pezzo non lo allettava per niente, così come non trovava particolarmente divertente il pensiero di poter diventare la sua possibile cena. Il futuro non sempre era chiaro, su quel punto di vista.  
  «Ho bisogno di un altro po' di svago prima di tornare da Mary, V», la buttò lì Rhage, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi con una mano. «Vieni con me?»  
  «Questa volta passo, fratello. Mi levo questa merda di dosso e me ne vado a dormire».  
  Rhage scoppiò a ridere. «Di' piuttosto che te ne torni davanti ai tuoi giocattolini».  
  «Non fare casini e divertiti, Hollywood», tagliò corto Vishous, guadagnandoci un sorrisetto sarcastico dall'altro vampiro.  
  «Puoi contarci, fratello. Ma tu questo lo sai già, vero?» Fu l'occhio sinistro di Vishous, quello circondato dai tatuaggi, a parlare per lui, giacché la pupilla si dilatò fino ad inghiottire iride e sclera, lasciando unicamente un buco nero. Cazzo, lo odiava quando faceva così. «Okay, V, evita di rispondere. Ci vediamo», e ciò detto, ignorando il ghigno divertito che si era disegnato sulle labbra del fratello, decise di smaterializzarsi, mollandolo da solo nel parcheggio sul retro poco distante dal One Eye. In quel momento, desolato e vuoto a parte Vishous e la sua Escalade, quel posto somigliava maledettamente ad un cimitero d'asfalto, complice anche il sangue nero dei lessers che macchiava la pavimentazione grigiastra. Proprio una gran bella serata, quella.  
  Con un sospiro scocciato, V afferrò dalla tasca dei pantaloni le chiavi del SUV e si diresse verso di esso, aprendo la portiera con uno scatto secco per accomodarsi sul sedile, prendendosi poi un po' di tempo come se stesse facendo mente locale. Voleva davvero tornare alla Tana? Voleva davvero farlo e aspettarsi di trovare Butch e i suoi sospiri per l'ex shellan di Wrath? Cazzo, nay, non gli andava proprio di sentire le menate dello sbirro su Marissa. Non quella notte. Quel pensiero fu capace di farlo imprecare a denti stretti, e, abbassata la frizione, inserì le chiavi nel quadro d'accensione e diede gas, godendosi il rombo possente del motore come avrebbe fatto se si fosse trattato di una bella scopata. Ecco, forse avrebbe dovuto trovare anche lui una femmina e portarla su all'attico, spolverando così quei giocattolini che non usava da un bel po' di tempo. Merda, aveva tutto quel ben di Dio e non lo sfruttava per niente come avrebbe dovuto. Certe volte invidiava davvero Rhage e Mary, i quali condividevano qualcosa che andava ben oltre al rapporto fisico.  
  Assorto com'era in quelle sue disparate costatazioni, si rese conto di aver ingranato la marcia ed essere partito solo quando si trovò in autostrada, già diretto a casa nonostante avesse precedentemente deciso di non farlo. Che cosa diavolo significava? Il destino voleva forse deriderlo e lo obbligava a fare cose che non desiderava? Cazzo, che merda. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi o giudicarlo se poi, seguendo i suoi istinti di maschio e di vampiro, si fosse preso ciò che voleva senza tanti complimenti e senza badare al caso. Bastava già quel suo rapido affacciarsi verso avvenimenti prossimi a fargli arricciare il naso - anche se, durante quel periodo, quelle finestre sul futuro sembravano essere diminuite - quindi, se poteva, preferiva evitare occhiate bislacche e sconsolati scuotimenti di testa da parte di terzi. Però... ah, diavolo. Gira e rigira si tornava sempre a Butch, e ne era maledettamente consapevole. Oh, lui avrebbe anche potuto massacrare il mondo intero - lessers, umani, pre-trans, la glymera stessa e tutta la schiera delle Elette, Vergine Scriba e Omega inclusi - se solo lo sbirro si fosse tolto le fette di prosciutto dagli occhi, avesse capito quanto in realtà lo amasse e avesse contraccambiato quel sentimento che sembrava bruciarlo dentro come un microscopico sole, dandogli almeno la speranza di credere che, in fin dei conti, qualcosa poteva deciderlo anche da solo, senza dover tener conto della maledizione di poter vedere sporadicamente il futuro.  
  Con quei pensieri per la testa, guidò ininterrottamente per quelle che gli sembrarono ore, quando invece non furono altro che una buona ventina di minuti. E appena mise piede alla Tana lo investì in pieno l'odore che caratterizzava Butch, quell'odore di maschio umano, sudore e acqua di colonia da due soldi che si ostinava a comprare nonostante Fritz avesse provveduto a fargliene avere una migliore. Per quanto V fosse abituato, quella notte gli sembrava maledettamente forte, come se lo sbirro si stesse strusciando addosso a lui e lo tentasse come avrebbe fatto una puttana che cercava di abbordare un cliente. Paragone alquanto azzeccato, in quel frangente. Ma Butch non era una puttana, maledizione.  
  «Ehi, V. Sei tornato presto». Con una lattina di birra e l'aria di chi se l'era menato fino a quel momento, la figura massiccia di Butch fece capolino oltre la soglia del salotto, con addosso solo un asciugamano malamente legato alla vita. E a quella vista il vampiro storse il naso, sentendosi un perfetto idiota nel continuare a fissarlo come se avesse appena visto un fottuto alieno.  
  Merda. Non puoi farmi questo, sbirro, lo maledisse mentalmente, trovando più saggio distogliere lo sguardo per attraversare il salone a grandi passi, dirigendosi al frigo per prendere una birra anche per sé. «Stanchezza, sbirro. Stanchezza».  
  Butch ridacchiò. «Caith ti ha spompato?»  
  Caith? Oh, giusto, la tipa con cui di tanto in tanto si trastullava tempo addietro. «Stasera niente baldoria. Solo lessers».  
  «Mi stavo giusto chiedendo cosa fosse la merda che avevi addosso».  
  «Non rompere le palle, sbirro. Non è serata».  
  Alzando le mani in segno di resa, il poliziotto si strinse nelle spalle. «Come ti pare, V. Vado a guardarmi i miei Red Sox», parve quasi ironizzare, bevendo un sorso di birra. «Ah, senti, riguardo a...» cominciò, e avrebbe anche aggiunto altro se solo Vishous, senza nemmeno farlo finire, non avesse stritolato fra le dita la lattina che aveva appena preso, creando una pozza giallastra sul pavimento. Butch si accigliò. «Cristo, vampiro, che diamine ti prende?»  
  Vishous lasciò andare la lattina con un'imprecazione, ravvivandosi i capelli all'indietro con la mano asciutta mentre si avviava verso il ripiano. «Niente, amico», tagliò corto, strappando qualche foglio di carta per asciugarsi. Al pavimento ci avrebbe pensato poi. «Mi do una lavata e mi faccio dare del fumo da Phury, l'idea ti va?»  
  «Cazzo, e me lo chiedi? Non c'è niente di meglio per una serata tra uomini», ridacchiò sarcastico, osservandolo di sottecchi, quasi fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva davvero. «Ma, ehi, V, non hai mai voluto provare qualcosa di più estremo? Insomma, Phury ha un sacco di roba e...»  
  «E tu, Butch?» lo interruppe Vishous, facendolo accigliare. Poi fece spallucce, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse.  
  «Bah, una volta, con una tipa... però nulla di che».  
  «Allora posso fartelo provare io, sbirro».  
  Butch sorrise e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si zittì immediatamente nel registrare mentalmente le parole del guerriero. Alt. Un momento. Vishous non gli aveva proposto quello che pensava, giusto? Perché, merda, la cosa era bizzarramente allettante - e non avrebbe dovuto pensare una cosa del genere, cazzo, lui era un etero DOC, accidenti -, ma era anche dannatamente imbarazzante. Per quanto Vishous fosse un bell'uomo - alto, tatuato e con un fisico da paura -, restava sempre il fatto che fosse un maschio. E conoscendo i gusti sessuali dell'amico, beh... le somme si tiravano da sole, praticamente. Lui non era omofobo, per carità, ma gli piacevano le donne. In particolare una bionda e dannatamente irraggiungibile, per il momento. «Scommetto che sei maledettamente serio, vero?»  
  «Maledettamente serio», confermò Vishous, e i timori di Butch non solo tornarono, ma si misero persino a ballare la samba nella sua testa. Beh, cazzo. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere la bocca chiusa e a starsene sul divano, magari vedendo la partita mentre si struggeva interiormente per Marissa come il perfetto idiota che era. «Per una volta piantala di pensare a quella femmina, sbirro», soggiunse il vampiro, facendolo trasalire. Cristo santo, se l'era scordato. Quando voleva - e a volte quando non ne aveva scelta -, Vishous leggeva nel pensiero.  
  «Merda, V. Certe volte fai paura», tentò inutilmente di sviare il discorso, combattuto. Voleva davvero farlo? Tanto sarebbe stato solo sesso e nient'altro, giusto? Niente stronzate come connessioni speciali e cose simili pur avendo bevuto il suo sangue qualche mese addietro, no? Però, dannazione, c'era in ballo la loro amicizia, e Vishous, in fin dei conti, qualcosa per lui, qualunque cosa essa fosse, lo provava. Non era così cieco da non essersene accorto, dannazione. E quasi gli sembrava di sfruttarlo per un capriccio personale, in quel modo.  
  «Se va bene a te va bene anche a me, amico», ironizzò Vishous, e un'occhiataccia da parte del poliziotto non gliela tolse nessuno, stavolta.  
  «Cristo, lasciami in intimità almeno nella mia mente, vampiro».  
  «Ti assicuro che questa volta non è stato intenzionale. Senza scherzi».  
  Butch si passò una mano fra i capelli, frustrato. Non amava Vishous. Sapeva di non amarlo. Però era innegabilmente vero che tra loro c'era qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia, qualunque cosa essa fosse. Ed era anche innegabilmente vero che il suo corpo e il suo uccello reclamavano del buon sano sesso. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta in cui, dopo i colossali due di picche di Marissa, l'aveva fatto con la prima tipa incontrata per caso? Cristo, nemmeno se lo ricordava. «Cazzo... so già che me ne pentirò», soffiò a mezza voce, trasalendo nell'udire una breve risata.  
  «Vuoi davvero saperlo?» gli domandò V, e nel vedere l'oblio del suo occhio sinistro, Butch scosse il capo.  
  «Preferisco scoprirlo a mie spese, amico». Rabbrividì. Accidenti, stava accettando davvero. Ma, ehi, erano entrambi consenzienti e in fin dei conti lo voleva maledettamente anche lui, no? Quindi, uomini o meno, andava bene così, giusto? Un corpo caldo era un corpo caldo, e la carne era dannatamente debole. Aggrottò la fronte. «Qui o altrove?»  
  Vishous sorrise, tronfio come un gatto che si era appena mangiato un topo. «Conosco il posto perfetto, sbirro».

 

  


  
  Era la prima volta che Butch vedeva quell'attico, e doveva ammettere che aveva il suo perverso fascino.  
  In verità si era quasi aspettato che Vishous lo portasse in un hotel fuori Caldwell e affittasse una camera in cui passare il resto della nottata, ma mai, in tutto quel tempo in cui lo conosceva, aveva saputo che l'amico possedesse addirittura un attico privato al centro, per di più così... beh, così fornito.  
  Dopo essersi vestito, era salito a bordo dell'Escalade - se solo avessero potuto smaterializzarsi in coppia avrebbero risparmiato tempo e avrebbero evitato di usare il SUV, aveva detto Vishous - e, con il capo poggiato contro il sedile, aveva tenuto tutto il tempo gli occhi chiusi e aveva cominciato a canticchiare mentalmente You're Crazy, canzone che sul momento aveva trovato particolarmente azzeccata, assillando con molta probabilità il suo compagno di viaggio. Vishous l'aveva semplicemente lasciato fare, però. Concentrato unicamente sulla guida e con le mani letteralmente incollate al volante, aveva seguito la strada per il centro fino a fermarsi sotto un enorme edificio che Butch aveva fissato con profondo stupore, una volta aperti gli occhi. E quando erano saliti e aveva fatto scorrere lo sguardo su tutti gli arnesi d'acciaio presenti, i quali avevano luccicato sinistramente alla luce arancione delle candele accese da V con il pensiero, lo sbirro non era riuscito ad evitare che dalle sue labbra fuggire un fischio di profondo apprezzamento. Per quanto non fosse per nulla ferrato in materia, nemmeno quand'era ancora in polizia si erano mai ritrovati a sequestrare tutta quella roba.  
  «Così è qui che...» cominciò, incerto su cosa dire esattamente. Merda, probabilmente si sarebbe persino messo a ballare il tip tap pur di porre fine al silenzio imbarazzante che era calato in quel monolocale, già inquietante di suo senza che ci fosse anche quella bizzarra quiete. Pareti, soffitto e pavimentazione erano interamente in marmo nero, stesso colore della cera delle candele riposte in angoli strategici, e l'unica mobilia presente era composta da un letto, un tavolo con cinghie di contenimento e un armadio in acciaio che, Butch ne era certo, conteneva cose che non aveva la benché minima voglia di conoscere. Gli era bastata la sola vista del tavolo e delle catene fissate al muro, grazie.  
  «Non fraintendere, sbirro», replicò Vishous con calma disarmante, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un gesto secco della mano. «Questo non è un posto romantico dove porto le tizie che mi trombo. È semplicemente un luogo dove loro possono soddisfare ogni perversione e io trovare un po' di pace. Tutto qui. Ma ho pensato fosse meglio della Tana», dovette ammettere, poiché era certo che, se avesse lasciato fare al proprio istinto e si fosse ritrovato a fare sesso con Butch lì dentro, alla fine di tutto non sarebbe più riuscito a vedere quel posto come un rifugio tranquillo. Anzi, non avrebbe fatto altro che pensare a ciò che era successo e sarebbe stata una completa tragedia.  
  Butch lo guardò di sottecchi, senza faticare a credere che dicesse sul serio. Non serviva il potere di leggere nella mente altrui per capirlo. «Approvo in pieno la tua scelta, amico. In fondo volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo ed estremo, no?» provò ad ironizzare nel tentativo di sciogliere la tensione, e in parte ci riuscì, giacché Vishous abbozzò un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
  «Se vuoi cominciare con qualcosa di leggero, sbirro, ho anche delle manette», lo informò il guerriero, accennando con il capo all'armadietto che il poliziotto aveva contemplato qualche attimo prima. Okay, adesso sapeva almeno una delle diavolerie presenti là dentro. Le altre non voleva scoprirle.  
  «Ho sempre voluto provare il bondage», la buttò lì Butch, al che Vishous si accigliò.  
  «Fai sul serio?»  
  «Maledettamente sul serio», lo scimmiottò, facendosi coraggio per inoltrarsi nel monolocale. Dalle vetrine antiriflettenti, lasciate socchiuse da una probabile precedente visita, filtrava un lieve venticello caldo che faceva tremolare le fiammelle delle candele senza spegnerle, rendendo l'atmosfera ancor più soffocante a causa delle ombre che sembravano ballare sui muri neri; avanzando a passi lenti e incerti sotto lo sguardo di Vishous, immobile e a braccia conserte accanto all'armadietto come una statua di marmo, Butch si diresse verso le porte a vetri e ne spalancò una quel tanto che bastava per affacciarsi sulla terrazza, dalla quale si poteva godere di una magnifica vista del ponte di Caldwell, illuminato a giorno dai lampioni e dai fari delle macchine. Ehi, almeno il panorama non era male, da quel posto. «Sembra pronto per una foto da cartolina», disse distratto e con fare sarcastico, sentendo il vento insinuarsi fra i suoi capelli e scompigliarglieli come dita impazienti. «È così dannatamente finto da piacermi».  
  «Ehi, sbirro», venne richiamato qualche istante dopo, e si girò giusto in tempo per afferrare l'oggetto metallico che gli era stato lanciato contro da Vishous. Solo in seguito comprese esattamente di cosa si trattasse, fissando le manette con fare oltremodo accigliato. «Ammanettami».  
  «Perché dovrei?» chiese spontaneamente, e sussultò quando la porta a vetri si chiuse dietro di lui.  
  «Parliamoci chiaro, amico». Vishous si avvicinò passo dopo passo, muovendosi guardingo con la stessa grazia di un gigantesco felino. «Sei davvero sicuro di volerlo fare?»  
  «Mi pareva fosse ovvio. Sono qui, no?»  
  «Non è una cosa da niente, sbirro. Per pratiche del genere bisogna avere fiducia nel proprio partner, affidandosi in tutto e per tutto a lui», lo informò, sentendosi in dovere di farlo. «E io mi lascio prendere un po' troppo facilmente la mano», ammise, ma fu a quel punto che Butch sorrise.  
  «Io mi fido ciecamente di te, V».  
  Vishous imprecò a denti stretti, annullando del tutto la distanza che li separava. «Merda... non dovevi dirlo, sbirro. Adesso non riuscirò più a controllarmi», gli sussurrò ad una spanna dal viso, indugiando intorno alle sue labbra. «Quando ti sembra troppo, chiamami per nome e sarà tutto finito. Chiaro?» soggiunse, aspettando che il poliziotto annuisse prima di fare lo stesso, come a sigillare un tacito accordo; poi, scostandosi dal suo volto, gli indicò il tavolo con un cenno del capo. «Sdraiati lì. A gambe spalancate», ordinò, e Butch, dopo aver fatto scorrere lo sguardo dal volto del guerriero al tavolo con le cinghie, si chiese mentalmente che cosa avesse intenzione di fare l'amico. Forse, però, era meglio non scoprirlo... non ancora, almeno.  
  Scuotendo il capo, Butch eseguì e, dopo essersi tolto la camicia e averla gettata sul pavimento, si diresse a passi strascicati verso il tavolo, facendo quanto gli era stato detto; sentì le cinghie chiudersi strettamente intorno al polso qualche attimo dopo, ed ebbe un'ultima fugace visione del volto di Vishous prima che quest'ultimo, tendendo ai limiti dell'impossibile un pezzo di stoffa nero, gli si avvicinasse e lo privasse della vista proprio con quello, riducendo il suo mondo ad un oscuro oblio. L'aveva appena bendato o sbagliava, forse? «Posso dire di sentirmi ridicolo senza risultare realmente ridicolo, vero?» esalò in un soffio, rabbrividendo nel sentire sul collo, simile ad una carezza, l'alito di V. E non seppe dire se quel breve contatto fosse stato piacevole o meno, ma gli piacque molto di più concentrarsi sulla risata cristallina che vibrò contro la sua gola. Gioiosa. Ipnotica. Una risata che sembrava promettere lussuria di sangue.  
  «Siamo ancora in tempo per smettere, sbirro». Butch non poté vederlo in viso, ma si rese conto che il vampiro stava sorridendo grazie al tono caldo e carico di divertimento della sua voce, nonché dalle labbra premute contro la sua gola. Il poliziotto scosse brevemente la testa sul tavolo.  
  «Nemmeno per sogno, V. Datti una mossa e fammi vedere che cosa sai fare. O sai soltanto chiacchierare?» lo sfidò, umettandosi le labbra e deglutendo a fatica. Trattenne il respiro quando intorno al suo volto parve aleggiare la presenza gigantesca di Vishous, il forte odore di tabacco turco gli pizzicava le narici e gli infastidiva gli angoli degli occhi al di sotto della benda che aveva indossato lui stesso, ma aspettava un qualunque movimento o replica da parte del compagno per poter dire o fare qualcosa a sua volta. Si era completamente rimesso nelle mani del vampiro e sapeva che Vishous, a differenza sua, era conscio di ciò che faceva, per quanto il suo cuore avesse cominciato a battere freneticamente nel petto come un uccellino in gabbia.  
  «A me piace avere il controllo, sbirro. Questo lo sai, vero?» sibilò, e per quanto il suo tono non avesse praticamente nulla di erotico, Butch si sentì comunque andare la pelle in fiamme e strinse i denti, raschiandosi il labbro inferiore. Solo dopo, quando quel calore scivolò lentamente al centro del suo petto e più giù verso gli addominali, si rese conto che si trattava della cera bollente di una delle candele presenti. E faceva male, dannazione. «Quindi non ti azzardare a darmi ordini».  
  Butch annuì molto lentamente, traendo un lungo sospiro nel vano tentativo di calmare il bruciore provocatogli dalle goccioline di cera che gli infiammavano la pelle, i capezzoli, riempiendo persino il suo ombelico. Non aveva idea di che cosa volesse ottenere Vishous in quel modo, però... cazzo, sentiva l'uccello tirare nei pantaloni e la voglia di andare oltre farsi sempre più crescente, forse anche a causa dell'astinenza forzata a cui era stato costretto. Trattenne il respiro nel sentire distintamente il clip della fibbia e il rumore della zip che veniva abbassata, reclinando il capo all'indietro quando, con tocchi sicuri ed esperti, Vishous infilò una mano nei suoi pantaloni e sfregò il pollice sul suo glande, facendolo fremere incontrollato; senza volerlo, Butch strattonò le braccia e gemette quando le cinghie strusciarono contro i suoi polsi, e fu quasi sicuro che, se si fosse potuto guardare allo specchio, avrebbe visto il suo volto rosso come non mai per la situazione a cui lui stesso aveva dato il via. I muscoli delle spalle e della schiena avevano cominciato a bruciargli per lo sforzo e sentiva le gambe anchilosate per la costrizione di tener legate le caviglie alle cosce, e, per quanto non riuscisse a vedere assolutamente nulla, era sicuro che sulle labbra di Vishous fosse apparso un sorrisetto compiaciuto per la posizione così vulnerabile in cui adesso si trovava.  
  In un altro momento gli avrebbe sbottato contro qualcosa, però, nel sentire il contatto della mano guantata del vampiro carezzargli i testicoli, sigillò la bocca e aggrottò le sopracciglia per tentare di riacquistare un po' di controllo, per quanto fosse dannatamente difficile. E lo fu ancora di più quando, senza nessun preavviso, Vishous gli strappò via i calzoni e gli calò le mutande lungo le cosce, lasciandolo maggiormente esposto; dalle sue labbra scappò un sospiro voluttuoso nel sentire il venticello caldo che entrava dalla veranda carezzargli la punta del pene, ma sussultò maggiormente non appena avvertì il rivolo bollente della cera sulla carne morbida all'interno della coscia, alzando istintivamente il capo come se volesse controllare la situazione con i suoi stessi occhi. Che diavolo stava pensando di fare, quel cazzo di vampiro?  
   Dal canto suo, Vishous era consapevole che quelli erano unicamente i preliminari. La cera era solo la punta dell'iceberg, poi ci sarebbero state le fruste, lo spaccamascella, i soffocamenti... aye, avrebbe legato un cappio attorno al collo di Butch e gli avrebbe fatto provare l'eccitazione che poteva provocare la mancanza d'aria, prendendolo poi brutalmente su quel tavolo che l'aveva visto protagonista di molti altri rapporti prima di quello. A quei suoi stessi pensieri, però, Vishous si fermò con la candela sospesa a mezz'aria, lo sguardo fisso sul viso arrossato dello sbirro e sul suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava a ritmi irregolari. Faceva quel che faceva unicamente per una questione di biologia, non gli interessava un bel niente di avere innumerevoli tacche sulla sua cintura. Ma quella notte... quella notte avrebbe potuto sperimentare a sua volta qualcosa di diverso, finalmente, e che diavolo stava combinando? Esattamente ciò che aveva fatto innumerevoli volte a tizie di cui non sapeva assolutamente nulla, a volte nemmeno il nome. Di Butch, invece, conosceva praticamente ogni cosa. Sapeva che aveva fatto parte della polizia di Caldwell, che era un irlandese allontanatosi dalla famiglia e che aveva convissuto a lungo con la morte di una delle sue sorelle, cosa che lo aveva spinto a diventare uno sbirro; sapeva che gli piacevano i vestiti costosi, che perdeva più di dieci minuti anche solo a scegliere un paio di calzini e che adorava l'acqua di colonia, forse quanto amava indossare il suo berretto dei Red Sox, la sua squadra preferita. Per lui Butch non era un estraneo, dannazione. E forse era proprio quello il motivo per cui non riusciva a trovare giusto ciò che stava facendo. Merda. Era un fottuto idiota.  
  Imprecando contro se stesso e contro quell'assurda idea che era venuta ad entrambi, spense la candela con un soffio e la lanciò a terra, armeggiando con le fibbie delle cinghie per liberare i polsi dello sbirro; quest'ultimo, sentendo la presa venir meno, si accigliò al di sotto della benda, issandosi a sedere mentre se ne disfava. «Ehi, V, che succede?»  
  Senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, Vishous raccattò la sua camicia e gliela lanciò, raggiungendo la veranda per spalancarla e poggiarsi contro di essa. «Prendi le chiavi del SUV e vattene a casa. Io mi smaterializzo», sentenziò, lasciando lo sbirro a dir poco perplesso. Ohi, un momento... non poteva eccitarlo e poi lasciarlo con un pugno di mosche, dannazione.  
  «Cosa? Che cazzo significa?»  
  «Che non ho intenzione di fare sesso con te. Non in questo modo, almeno. Non te lo meriti».  
  Butch si alzò in piedi e sbatté un pugno sul tavolo per richiamare l'attenzione del guerriero, avviandosi a passi malfermi verso di lui. Si era issato mutande e calzoni alla bell'e meglio, ma si sentiva le gambe molli e la cera aveva cominciato anche ad asciugarsi sulla sua pelle. «Cristo, vampiro, perché non la pianti di credere di sapere cos'è meglio per me?» sbottò. «Sono io ad aver deciso, o vuoi farmi credere che avevi previsto anche questa notte?»  
  Vishous gli rivolse un rapido sguardo, digrignando i denti quando lo sbirro, incurante di tutto, gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, allontanandola solo quando sentì il vampiro ringhiare come un cane rabbioso; qualche istante dopo, però, Vishous si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, chiudendo la veranda con uno scatto secco. «Cazzo, sono... sono secoli che non faccio del sesso normale con qualcuno», confessò, passandosi la mano guantata fra i capelli. «E io mordo, sbirro».  
  «Io starnutisco quando eiaculo, non vedo dove sia il problema», provò ad ironizzare il poliziotto per alleggerire la tensione che si era accumulata fra loro, ma Vishous gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.  
  «Non è uno scherzo, Butch».  
  «Nemmeno il mio, se è per questo».  
  Osservandolo attentamente negli occhi e scorgendo in essi il luccichio della determinazione, il guerriero capì che non sarebbe riuscito facilmente a far cambiare idea al poliziotto, e per quanto la voglia di sbatterlo fuori a calci fosse molta, se ne rimase lì, in piedi e con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, a fissarlo in viso con insistenza. Merda... quell'idiota di Butch voleva proprio farlo impazzire, quella notte. Vishous accennò al letto con il capo, scrollando debolmente le spalle come se si fosse arreso a quella situazione. «Non l'ho mai usato. Stanotte si potrebbe fare un'eccezione».  
  Butch, pur non volendo, sorrise. «Alla buon'ora, amico».  
  Fu alquanto strano, qualche minuto dopo, quando entrambi cominciarono a disfarsi dei rispettivi indumenti, per quanto fosse stato unicamente il poliziotto a liberarsi anche di calzoni e mutande. Con la coda dell'occhio, difatti, Butch vide Vishous togliersi solo la parte superiore dei vestiti e sbottonarsi a malapena i pantaloni, calandosi l'intimo quel tanto che bastava per far sì che il suo pene svettasse fieramente eretto. Il poliziotto deglutì e scosse il capo, quasi volesse scacciare quell'immagine dalla sua mente, ma non fece in tempo a distendersi sul letto che sentì le forti mani di Vishous spingerlo contro il materasso, sovrastandolo con la propria mole possente; rabbrividì, sentendosi completamente alla mercé del vampiro; poi, senza che lui se lo aspettasse, Vishous fece scivolare la lingua sui testicoli gonfi con lentezza esasperante, scendendo sempre più giù, voglioso, affondando la testa fra le sue cosce e raggiungendo il suo orifizio. Quando sentì il tocco umido delle sue lappate intorno all'anello di muscoli, Butch faticò a contenere un gemito strozzato, lasciando che esso si disperdesse fra le mura della stanza buia. Oh, merda. Era tutto così... assurdo. Come un moccioso durante la sua prima volta, lo sbirro si portò entrambe le mani al viso per nascondersi dietro di esse, sentendo un brivido di piacere corrergli lungo la schiena quando Vishous infilò la punta della lingua nel buco e lo inumidì, divaricandogli le natiche con i pollici come se volesse aprirlo in due. Fu a quel punto che sollevò il capo e guardò in basso, vedendo la testa nera di Vishous fare capolino fra le sue gambe. «Che... cazzo fai?» rantolò, deglutendo a vuoto. Tutto ciò che ottenne, però, fu solo una mezza risata contro la pelle.  
  «Sta' zitto e lasciami fare, sbirro», replicò sommessamente, afferrandogli il bacino con entrambe le mani per trascinarlo maggiormente verso di sé, e Butch dovette soffocare contro il palmo della mano i versetti incontrollati che minacciavano di fuggire dalle sue labbra, sentendo quella lingua farsi sempre più spazio dentro di lui fino a lasciarlo bagnato ed insoddisfatto. Nel desiderare qualcosa di più grosso al suo posto, lo sbirro arrossì vistosamente e sentì i testicoli farsi sempre più pesanti e dolorosi; il suo pene era bisognoso di tocchi ben più decisi del solo sfiorare che Vishous gli regalava di tanto in tanto, e dovette serrare le palpebre fino a farsi venire il mal di testa nel tentativo di resistere il più possibile. Non riuscì a frenare oltre il piacere che aveva cominciato a sconquassare il suo corpo e, gridando, si tese in uno spasmo sofferente e si accasciò contro il cuscino quando i suoi testicoli divennero dannatamente più leggeri, sentendo il proprio sperma macchiargli l'addome; non se ne curò, ansimando e affondando il viso nella federa, stremato.  
  Dalle labbra schiuse di Butch scappò un sibilo quando, con un movimento secco, Vishous sostituì la lingua al proprio pene e si fece spazio dentro di lui, cominciando a muoversi e sollevandolo contro di sé per facilitare la penetrazione; strinse i denti e si mosse in sincronia con le spinte del vampiro, sentendo i muscoli del corpo contratti e la carne dilatarsi per accogliere il pene del compagno; le braccia gli tremavano per lo sforzo e avvertiva le cosce molli, nonché il sangue tamburellare insistentemente nelle sue orecchie fino a rimbombare nel suo cervello, assordandolo. Per quanto tentasse di riprendere fiato, ad ogni spinta che lo sconquassava si sentiva come se l’aria che riusciva faticosamente a conquistare gli venisse strappata via, poiché quei colpi rapidi e sicuri gli facevano sbattere la schiena la testata del letto, mozzandogli il respiro. Non avrebbe mai creduto di provare sensazioni simili in compagnia di un altro maschio, per di più vampiro, e godere come quando era con una donna. Forse il sesso del partner non c'entrava, forse era solo una questione di testa. Ma non c'era tempo per pensare idiozie del genere, in quel momento.  
  Un suono strozzato e sorpreso salì dal suo petto quando sentì la mano guantata di Vishous afferrargli il pene fra le dita, chiudendosi intorno ad esso prima di cominciare a frizionarlo al ritmo delle spinte con cui si muoveva dentro di lui, sempre più rapido e veloce. Butch spalancò la bocca e reclinò il capo all’indietro, stringendo forte le braccia contro il suo collo come se cercasse un punto di riferimento in mezzo a tutto quel buio che lo circondava. Vishous aveva pensato bene di spegnere tutte le candele presenti nella stanza, e lui, per quanto al principio non fosse stato del tutto certo di quella decisione, poteva adesso concentrarsi con maggior attenzione sui propri sospiri spezzati e soddisfatti e sul suono umidiccio che producevano i loro corpi quando si scontravano e si univano. Bastò un dito premuto sulla sommità del suo pene e una spinta più forte delle altre per far sì che, con un grido, riversasse lo sperma sulla mano del vampiro, il corpo scosso dai fremiti e dai colpi che ancora lo scuotevano nell’intimo.  
  Vishous, data la spinta decisiva, raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito malamente soffocato e si svuotò dentro di lui, ansimando, fino a che non si lasciò cadere sfinito sul letto insieme a Butch, imprecando contro se stesso. Aveva ottenuto ciò che aveva desiderato per lungo tempo, bene. Avrebbe potuto riprovare l'esperienza? Nossignore. E quella era la cosa che faceva più male, perché, nonostante Butch avesse sospirato il suo nome e tremato di piacere fra le sue braccia, avesse goduto delle sue attenzioni e portasse sulla propria pelle i segni di quel rapporto, non ci sarebbe stata una seconda volta. Butch era perdutamente innamorato di Marissa, e non era così stupido da non rendersene conto. A quelle costatazioni, Vishous abbassò le palpebre, affondando il viso fra i capelli castani dell'amico come se volesse nascondere fra di essi se stesso e i propri pensieri. «Merda, Butch, sei un fottuto idiota a non capire ciò che provo», sussurrò, non riuscendo più a tenersi dentro quel dannatissimo sentimento. «Massacrerei il mondo intero, se solo tu mi amassi quanto ti amo io».  
  «Cosa?» biascicò Butch tra veglia e sonno, e Vishous, abbozzando un sorriso tristemente amaro, si limitò semplicemente a stringerlo a sé nell'avvolgere un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
  «Niente, sbirro. Buonanotte», replicò poi in un soffio, lasciando scivolare quelle parole dalle sue labbra come cera calda fra le dita.


End file.
